


Oh, my heart

by Pochri



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cassandra loves too much, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Kisses, Mentions of Smut, Tooth Rotting Fluff, i just wanted sweet, maybe some crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pochri/pseuds/Pochri
Summary: Oh, my heart, be still.Cassandra remembers the Inquisition, and her lover, and muses over her time with him.
Relationships: Cassandra Pentaghast/Reader, Male Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast
Kudos: 10





	Oh, my heart

i.  
  
  
Cassandra did not know how to feel at that moment. Lost within her own feelings, confusion and doubt, yet unbridled anger- she did not know what to do. Of course, the Inquisition had to be made, the world had to change. The Herald was a strange man, confident and yet wise; understanding that he had much to do and had no time to waste.  
  
Yet he looked at her with adoration.  
  
it irked her to no end, how he was so _smug_. She didn't know how the others dealt with him.   
  
But, she didn't want him to go. It seemed he returned that sentiment, and she felt like a blushing schoolgirl. How strange, for a Seeker of Truth, the Right Hand of the Divine, a warrior- could feel happy, safe and content around a man who was constantly thrown into dangers arms. Cassandra was annoyed by her emotions, but, those nights when he would smile, and gently take her hand with his, and whisper such soft things-

She would go anywhere for him.  
  
ii.   
  
  
Cassandra told him, and was proud- proud when the man who had grown so close to her held that sword, and held it high. Yet, _terrified_. The Inquisitor, it was odd and it suited him, in a strange way. He was strange. She enjoyed that.  
  
With Skyhold came many things, and more nobles and diplomats her lover had to run through, impress and delight. Cassandra had no clue as to how the man could deal with it, but-   
  
She would make due.  
  
The sun had started to set, and he met her in the training grounds, "There's a grove, just outside of Skyhold. Meet me there."  
  
And, so she did.  
  
Cassandra had to admit, she wasn't expecting the poetry, or how he smiled and laughed when she became flustered. It was a moment of peace, the candles illuminating his face as he cupped her cheek, lips curling as he whispered such soft words of love, and she reveled in it. How he pressed close to her, soft and caring, warm and rough, calloused fingers pressing gently into her hips.   
  
It made her dread the end all the more.  
  
iii.   
  
  
The end had come. No more breach, no more horrifying Magisters planning to destroy the world- just the Inquisition, ready to fight all evil. Leliana had become Divine, and Cassandra was thankful, in a way. Now, she was by his side, close and careful and in love. He was her world, and she, his.   
  
But more danger was around the corner.  
  
iv.   
  
  
The Exalted Council had come. Cassandra dreaded this moment, heart thundering anxious within her chest as he reassured her- _it would be alright_.   
  
The Qunari weren't a welcome addition. Nor was the flaring of the mark. But, she stayed with him, fighting for his life-

And his hand was gone.  
  
He smiled, warmly and he held her hand with his, kissed her knuckles, and said, "I love you."  
  
She whispered it back, and knew it would be alright. 


End file.
